This invention is related to a tool for removing an oil filter cartridge from an engine. The cartridge case is partially removed so that the tool can be inserted inside the case, in contact with the cartridge end cap. A pair of roll pins received in the oil passages in the cap connect the tool to a wrench used for turning the tool and the cartridge.
Oil filter cartridges are used on engines for filtering the engine oil. A typical cartridge has a cap with a threaded opening for receiving a threaded, hollow nipple on the engine. The cap also has a series of preformed openings around the central opening for passing oil.
A problem common with replacing such cartridges is that they frequently become so tight on the threaded nipple as to be difficult to remove. Some special tools are employed for removing such cartridges such as devices used to pierce the cartridge case in order to turn the cartridge. An example of such prior art is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,043,171 which issued to Albert H. Lederer on July 10, 1962.
Lederer employs a plate-like circular body having several pointed pins mounted about a central opening. The central opening is adapted to receive a wrench. The user hammers the body and pins into the cartridge case so that the wrench can be employed for turning the case. The problem with such prior art devices is that the case is of a relatively lightweight metal and frequently distorts under stress without turning the cartridge cap.